Flying Plum
by Hinamori Yulliah
Summary: Las Noches, tédio branco, porque não um pouco de diversão? Tragam o brinquedo novo! Continuação de "Corra, chegue a tempo do chá", e visitas breves a um bagunçado mundo interior. Leiam as notas de introdução! Kissu o/
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! Aqui é Yulliah, com uma tremenda dor de dente... De volta a atividade, com grandes pretenções novamente! Pra cortar minhas asas, agora, só puxando orelha na review *bwahahahaha!* Arigatou, von Gandara sama, pela paciência, e aos leitores de Portugal, EUA e Japão *céus, um leitor no Japão!*, sim, vocês cinco, muuuuuuuuuito obrigada, isso foi o meu presente de fim de ano, acreditem ^^ e toca o barco pra começar a marvadeza!

Ps.: Ps: Bleach foi escrita pelo tio Kubo Tite, que estaria horrorizado se soubesse o que eu pretendo fazer com as paredes de Las Noches...

***

As ordens eram para que Gin a conduzisse ao quarto, e Ulquiorra o preparasse com antecedência. A cada passo, pelos corredores do palácio, Ichimaru podia ver alçapões se abrindo sob os pés da hóspede, ou flechas saindo das paredes,guilhotinas em cada pórtico transpassado. Fácil demais para ele, medíocre demais. Ele bem que precisava de um pouco de diversão naquele tédio branco que era Las Noches. Os olhos postos na nuca pálida, pisando na areia que caía das roupas da pequena, foi remoendo o rancor que chegaram a porta, ela, surpreendentemente em segurança. Possivelmente teria tropeçado e batido a cabeça em alguma quina se tivesse visto o olhar lançado sobre si, mas não foi o caso. Ao virar de costas, já dentro do recinto, só viu o ex-shinigami inclinar-se com o seu sorridente e costumeiro "byebye", e as ordens de retornar ao salão principal assim que se arrumasse de maneira adequada.

Portas fechadas, ela sentiu o quarto. Respirou, tocou as paredes, esfregou os pés feridos no tapete, macio como a primeira neve de Dezembro. Sentiu saudades do Rukongai. Parecia surreal demais pra acontecer. Precisou apoiar o rosto na parede fria pra voltar a acreditar nos atos das últimas 48 horas. Observou o redor. Pouca coisa parecia familiar, mas lembrava o conceito que ela tinha sobre decoração ocidental. Uma cama com pés altos, dossel e véus rosados e transparentes envolvendo cabeceira e colchão, uma penteadeira de espelho oval, moldura rebuscada. Tudo em madeira clara, e de aparência barroca, rosinhas entalhadas que chegavam cansar a vista tal a quantidade que havia. Sobre a penteadeira, uma jarra de água, e uma taça, aparentando prata, água gelada... Atirou-se a jarra e tomou três taças de vez. Não saciada, mas já mais tranquila, notou o vestido branco, posto na cama. Uma cortina de parede inteira, pesada, oscilava pouco. Pensando em janelas, ela abriu, e ofuscou-se com a mistura bizarra de varanda e casa de banho que se revelou. O ofurô ao ar livre, toalhas dobradas num banco ao lado, perfume de sândalo e o vento do deserto. Antes de digerir as sensações direito, tirou o resto dos trapos que vestia e começou o banho. Ulquiorra sai de dentro de alguma parede, e Hinamori quase se afoga de susto.

- Não que isso importe agora, mas esse é o quarto mais pobre de Las Noches. Não se deslumbre com migalhas por aqui. - ela sai da água, ele, de costas, entrega uma toalha. - Não tenho tempo pra perder aqui, tenho outras como você pra tomar conta. Só passei aqui pra te lembrar que não passa de um bicho de estimação por aqui, então, porte-se direito. Amanhã cedo trataremos de negócios práticos, então faça o possível pra ter uma noite razoável.

Saiu repentinamente como entrou. Um pouco gelada, do susto e do vento, voltou para o quarto, tomou o vestido. Branco, longo, decotado e acinturado. Não se imaginara vestida daquela maneira, mas, ao olhar o espelho, sentiu-se maior, com poder. A saia, quatro pétalas de tecido, sobrepostas em pares e completamente aberta, permitia que qualquer mão mal intencionada a alcançasse com facilidade. A curva dos seios se insinuava pelo corte reto e vertical do decote, que se abria o suficiente só pra atiçar a curiosidade. Precisou de uma fuga estabanada e do susto de um mundo novo pra perceber que seu corpo parecia mais interessante... desabrochara, e não foi como shinigami. Calçou as sandálias brancas, e arrumou os cabelos, presos pra trás, mas soltos, caindo pelas costas, brilhante crina negra, até a curva dos quadris. Arriscou uma pintura nos olhos, contorno negro como as barras do vestido. E a última peça do conjunto, como uma piada mórbida: a coleira de veludo preto, elo prateado no centro, gravado com os dizeres "uso exclusivo de Aizen Sousuke" na parte interna. Não segurou a lágrima que escorreu, mas não pode deixar de achar graça naquilo. Ali, outro mundo começara, e ela não tinha a menor idéia das suas regras ainda.

***

N/A: Calma que continua, e com alguns sustos na próxima. Bju!


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! Aqui é Yulliah, e, puxa, eu tô ficando assustada de verdade com isso aqui... Enfim, o de sempre, gostou, review, ou não e etc. Mas ó, próximo capítulo vai ser pesado, está sendo pra eu escrevê-lo, mas, pra quem detesta a Hinamori, talvez agrade... Ô dó.

Ps.: Ps: Bleach foi escrita pelo tio Kubo Tite, que estaria horrorizado se soubesse o que eu pretendo fazer com as paredes de Las Noches...

***

Depois de pronta, tateou os corredores até voltar ao salão, para o chá. Imaginou o bule frio. E estava certa. A louça havia sido recolhida, e só havia material pra uma refeição, que julgou ser a sua, os demais já deveriam ter terminado. Mas não havia cadeira sobressalente. Pé ante pé, tentando se acostumar com o som dos sapatos novos no piso, se aproximou da mesa, por trás de Sousuke, silêncio imediato.

- Aizen taichou, eu... - fio de voz, a coleira nas mãos. Não conseguia olhar pra outro lugar que não fosse o chão. Sentiu todos os olhos presentes sobre si, e isso pesou toneladas.

- Ah, buenas noches, Hinamori-kun. Deve estar com fome depois de tão penosa viagem, não é? Vamos, me dê o prazer da sua companhia numa xícara de chá.

Sorridente e solar, como no Sereitei, era a voz do seu taichou, parecia tudo como antes. Sorriu, sentiu-se confiante, chegou mais perto da mesa, mas, o desconcerto voltou ao não perceber movimentação alguma para acomodá-la à mesa. O rosto confuso, o sorriso de Aizen alargando.

- O seu lugar à mesa – apontou o chão, um tapetinho grosseiro, ao lado esquerdo da sua cadeira – é esse aqui. - completou o gesto pondo leite num pires, e o pondo no chão, ao lado do tapete.

- Ahnnn, mas... hein?

- Eu disse que o seu lugar é aqui De joelhos... - ela se abaixa, lentamente, tentando entender. - Agora, tome o seu leite, antes que esfrie. - fez menção de pegar o pires e tomá-lo – Não, assim não, sem as mãos. Isso, bebe, gatinho.

Ele se divertia com o seu constrangimento. As mãos cruzadas nas costas, ela se esforçava para manter o equilíbrio, lambendo o leite no pires, rente ao chão. Agindo como um bicho diante de todos, todos a olhavam. O peso de todo Hueco Mundo sobre suas costas. Exausta, terminou o leite, e preveu uma noite inteira de azia. Satisfeito com o espetáculo, Aizen atirou como recompensa um pedaço de peixe, sobra do seu prato, no pires vazio. Humilhada, comeu, porque a fome da viagem a obrigou, mas só por isso. Lágrimas banharam o peixe.

- Cansada pela travessia, não é? Mas essa noite você não vai dormir. Ulquiorra vai preparar algumas coisas, e logo que estiverem prontas, vai te chamar para tratarmos da sua preparação. Esteja pronta, e de pé.

- Hai, Aizen-sama – Hinamori e Ulquiorra em uníssono, excerto pelo final, com o típico e agudo "taichou" da parte dela. Gin se segurava pra manter a linha.

Findo o lanche noturno, Ulquiorra a conduziu ao quarto e observou-a arrumando-se pra descansar. Mal tocou a cama.

- As ordens de Aizen-sama foram pra você ficar de pé.

- Mas, mas... eu vou estar de pé quando me chamarem! Eu juro!

- De pé, aqui, cara pra parede. - ela obedece, relutante – Ordens de Aizen-sama.

Dito isso, com ela em posição, ele rasga o vestido novo, deixando-a semi-nua, e abre a cortina, a expondo ao vento do deserto.

- Não se mova, até virmos chamá-la.

Meia hora. Hora cheia. Hora e meia. Duas, três, quantas horas? O corpo latejava, cãibras pelas pernas, e o terror das consequências se ela caísse dura ali mesmo. Petrificou por prevenção. Céus, o que ela estava fazendo ali? Começara a amanhecer um dia artificial quando o quarto espada voltou ao quarto. Ela precisou de ajuda pra andar de novo. Foi carregada para outro aposento do palácio pelas mãos geladas de Schiffer, mãos que, em circunstâncias completamente diferentes poderiam até ser carinhosas dependendo do ponto de vista. Sousuke já estava no recinto, vazio de móveis e cores, portando a Hougyoku.

- Podemos começar, então. Solte-a, Ulquiorra.


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa, aqui é Yulliah, e depois de um carnaval que oscilou de Amy Winehouse à Maísa "meu mundo caiu", eu trago um capítulo imeeenso. Era par ter saído antes, mas o não ajudou muito... Primeira incursão ao mundo interior da Momo-chan, e olha só, até um Shinigami Golden ^^ e sim, foi tenso escrever, eu senti em mim cada ato, cada dor... mas whatever. Leiam com o maior sadismo possível.

***

- Não pense que eu vou fazer isso agora pra te fazer poderosa. É só a praxe. Fora que, acho que você não sobreviveria muito tempo aqui sem algumas adaptações. Temos algumas garotinhas muito ciumentas, que andam me dando um trabalho danado com outras hóspedes, e eu não estou em condições de deslocar pessoal pra proteger qualquer um, você entende, ne?

Não se impressionar com migalhas, manter-se em seu lugar... é, deve ser isso. Baixou a cabeça, tentando resistir em pé, onde fora colocada. O Hougyoku cintilou nas mãos do seu ex-capitão, refletiu no seu rosto. Suou frio, fechou os olhos e tomou fôlego, ia começar, o que quer que fosse. Começara a sentir um mal estar, mal teve tempo de perceber a náusea, tombou no chão.

_Um jardim de inverno japonês, com três pedras arredondadas e grandes._

_Uma fonte de bambu, com seu barulho de água correndo, tactuc... tactuc... _

_E uma frondosa ameixeira em flor._

_No centro do conjunto._ _Ela estava de volta seu mundo, caída e frágil, a sombra da sua própria alma._

_Uma brisa leve levantava a franja da sua testa suada._

_Brisa que virou vento, que virou tempestade._

_Trovoadas._

_A ameixeira despetalou-se. Flores voadoras de ameixeira._

_Era um tempo terrível, mas ainda era bonito, a água corria com dificuldade, mas o bambu ainda batia, tactuc, tactuc, ainda havia esperança._

_Nada destruiria o seu mundo._

_A tempestade, cada vez mais intensa. _

_A árvore sacudia, os galhos mais baixos fustigavam o telhado e o chão.__ As carpas sumiram._

_Agarrou-se à árvore, sua vida dependia disso. _

_Galhos finalmente se quebram, e ela sente toda a dor da fratura em si, nos seus ossos._

_Agora as folhas começam a se soltar. Sua pele arde como em chamas._

_Sentada na areia branca, abraçada aos próprios joelhos, ela chora, a dor das telhas quebradas, dos galhos partidos, ela toma toda pra si._

_Pronto, agora eu vou morrer, pensou._

_A silhueta da gueixa passa pelas portas de papel, e sussurra "Já vai acabar, Peach querida, levante-se. Sobreviva. Por nós."_

_E a dor passou._

_Abriu os olhos..._

E estava de volta ao salão vazio em Las Noches.

- Deu certo, Aizen-sama?

- Falta pouco, já vai acabar.

Dito isso, uma náusea violenta a transpassa. Curva-se no chão. Como se vomitasse cacos de vidro, ela se contorce. A voz da gueixa ainda em sua mente. Não, não ia desistir, prometera a ela. Prometera a si. Graças a promessa renovada, não verteu uma lágrima, mesmo com seu ventre dilacerado. Cuspiu uma massa branca, disforme e acre, cobriu-a a cara, quase sufocou. Aos poucos, a massa tomou forma. Uma máscara branca, feições de gueixa, olhos semicerrados. E pétalas de ameixa ao seu redor. Não conseguia mover-se. Olhou suplicante pro seu amado sedutor.

- Terminamos. Acho que não tem problema algum em deixá-la aqui por uns instantes. Até ela poder andar de novo. Bem, fique quietinha aqui e recupere-se bem. Até o próximo chá, Hinamori-kun.

Farfalhar de capas, eles saem. Ela está só. De novo. Até um novo ranger de porta e farfalhar de capa anunciarem a nova presença. Uma reiatsu gelada e cortante, de fazer a pele doer. Não era o seu taichou. Chegou por trás, tocou-a com os pés.

Chutou. Com toda a força. Ainda estava fraca demais pra falar, quem dirá para gritar. Outro chute, nas costelas. E outro, outro, outro... A risada cínica poderia ser reconhecida em qualquer lugar. Ele se divertia em pisar na sua carne inerte. Sentiu sangue na boca, e tentou olhar pra cima, pra confirmar o que já sabia.

Ichimaru Gin. Venenoso e enciumado.

Chutou novente, rolou metros pela sala. Abaixou-se e a agarrou pelos cabelos.

-Aizen-taichou, ai, Aizen-taichou! - cospiu no chão – Achei que tinha me livrado dessa ladainha mas não! Você insiste! O que eu vou precisar fazer pra me livrar desse ratinho imprestável?

A atira contra as paredes, e ela cai como um saco de caquis podres. Encurralada contra o paredão, mais chutes. Peito, barriga, costas, e nada mais do que gemidos em resposta. Não fosse a sua pele parecer mais rígida agora, provavelmente já estaria a beira da morte. Apanhava como um homem, como numa expressão ouvida a muito tempo, no mundo humano. Forçou pensar num jeito de escapar a situação, decidiu fingir desmaiar. Não adiantou muita coisa, parecia ter dado carta branca para ele tentar matá-la. Ele a ergueu pelos cabelos novamente, e notou a sua máscara hollow cair do meio das vestes, rachada em três pontos.

- Ahrrrrrrrrrrg mas que merda! - a joga no chão, furioso – eu vou te deixar por enquanto, porque Sousuke daria sua falta se você sumisse agora... mas deixa ele arrumar outra distração, e vai ser o seu fim. O seu fim! Rato imundo...

Sai, batendo a porta, e fazendo ventar os corredores. A gueixa reflete rapidamente na vidraça do salão, velando-a em sua exaustão, e renovando votos. 

_Sobreviva, Peach._

***

*Shinigami Golden!*

Após atravessar a garganta, Hitsugaya avista Las Noches...

- Pô, tá pertinho já, moleza...

Quinze minutos de corrida, e nada. Meia hora. E nada. Dois dias de caminhada... E nada.

-Mas que merda é essa?

Mais três dias de areia na cara... e nada. O castelo nem se aproxima no horizonte. Sentado embaixo de uma árvore de quartzo, ele pensa em comemorar seus onze dias de estadia no Hueco Mundo com uma maratona de 24 horas andando, pra ver se adianta a distância. Até comprovar que não conseguiria contar as 24 horas na noite eterna do lugar. Arrastando os pés, cantarolando " 427 quilômetros, 427 quilômetros, pára um pouquinho, descansa um pouquinho, 427 quilômetros... 428 quilômetros, 428 quilômetros..." ele continua... continua... Até ser atropelado pelos Grandes Irmãos do Deserto!

- Putaquipariu, era só o que me faltava... PORQUE, Ó DEUS, POR QUE??? Olha, Hinamori, quando eu chegar aí, se algum arrancar não tiver te matado, eu mesmo mato, ô desgraça!


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa, aqui é a Yulliah, e a cada HitsuHina escrito, Zarachi Kenpachi pisa num shinigami da quarta divisão por pura diversão. Hahaha.  
Mas heim, o último capítulo me deixou tão perturbada depois que eu acabei de escrever, que acabei esquecendo o disclaimer. Então toma:

Ps: Bleach foi escrita pelo tio Kubo Tite, que estaria horrorizado se soubesse o que eu pretendo fazer com as paredes de Las Noches...

Ps: Bleach foi escrita pelo tio Kubo Tite, que estaria horrorizado se soubesse o que eu pretendo fazer com as paredes de Las Noches...

*copiando 100 vezes no quadro: nunca mais esqueço o disclaimer, nunca mais esqueço o disclaimer...*

Enfim, introdução longa, mas isso tem que ser dito: Milhões de obrigadas pra Ukitake Morphine e pra Miateixeira, e por favor, voltem e comentem sempre ^^ façam essa perturbada sádica e pervertida feliz, lalala... Mas hein, bora pro capítulo.

***

- Yare, Yare, Kyouraku-sama, procurando alguma coisa, ou... alguém em especial? - Uraraha, por trás do leque, olhando desnecessáriamente insinuante para o capitão, que, por sua vez, mantinha um olhar entediado.  
- Beeeeeeem... Rangiku tem sofrido muito essas últimas semanas. Acho que você sabe o que eu preciso buscar pra trazer um sorriso pro seu rostinho de novo, ne?  
- Achei que viesse mais cedo, nesse caso.  
- Eu me enrolei com o vovô na saída... mas garanti que resolvo o caso pro velhinho e ele deixou eu descer.  
- Vai levar um tempo pra eu acertar as coisas...  
- Eu não tô com a menoooooooooooor pressa, vai na fé, campeão - ele encerra a conversa, deitado no tatame, recostando a cabeça numa coluna, e repousando o chapéu sobre o rosto, bastante sonolento.

***

A cena que Ulquiorra encara ao voltar a sala é, no mínimo, preocupante. Aparentemente, o corte da Kyouka Suigetsu reabrira internamente, e Hinamori punha sangue pela boca e empalidecia rapidamente. Sem socorro, não viveria por muito tempo. Sem reações aparentes, ele a recolhe. Corre em sonido, e chega em segundos aos aposentos de outra prisioneira de Las Noches.

- Cure-a.

E some. Orihime parece perplexa, mas dissipa o choque pra tratá-la rapidamente. Tempos depois, Momo desperta, confusa.

- Ai meu deus, eles capturaram você! Tadinha, tão maltratada! Diz pra mim quem fez isso com você... hei, você viu o Kurosaki-kun por aí? Tem notícias dele? Não, porque eu sei, eu sinto que ele tá vindo me resgatar, tadinho, enfrentando todos esses perigos por minha causa... aiaiaiaiai, por minha culpa ele pode acabar morrendo, ainnnnn, sobreviva, Kurosaki-ku... - a ladainha é interrompida por um não muito típico pescotapa da pequena shinigami.

- Componha-se, mulher! Todo mundo já sabe que você o idolatra, mas contenha-se! Não me admira se ele não estiver enojado dessa cantilena... Seja digna e te valoriza, senão vai continuar sendo a princesinha inútil desse grupo.  
- Mas, mas...  
- Erhnnn, bem... - hesita - me desculpe, eu não sei o que me deu, eu não costumo falar desse jeito, por favor, me desculpe...

O constrangimento toma a cela. Hinamori não consegue acreditar no ato de ingratidão que cometera. Foi violento, inesperado... impossível de ser contido. Parecia possuída. Encolhia-se a seu canto, consumindo-se numa irresistível vontade de morrer, até ser despertada por um pequeno soluço de Inoue.

- Bem... você está certa, hehe. Eu tenho que crescer... e talvez... - perde-se em pensamentos, imaginando se Ichigo finalmente conseguiria vê-la como mulher.

***

Passam alguns dias sem que Aizen a procurasse. Las Noches era o tédio, construído em mármore branco. Procurou recuperar a forma física. Treinava diariamente, com os ouvidos abertos, a espera de qualquer chamado. Treinava intensamente, kidous, kendô. Sentia-se esquecida por todos. Treinava pra espantar o tédio, treinava pra espantar a solidão. Treinava, sobretudo, por saber que ser esquecida era sua sentença de morte antecipada.

_De volta ao jardim de inverno, a gueixa por trás dos painéis de papel a observa. Nada parece ter mudado. Nada abalara seu mundo. Ao que parecia._  
_- Peach?_  
_- Sim?_  
_- Observe o lago._  
_Ela olhou, nada surpreendente._  
_- Algo mudou, não se detenha a superfície. Observe..._

_Sim, as carpas estavam diferentes, cresceram... algumas com novas cores. Nada que pudesse surpreender._

De volta ao quarto, batidas na porta. Desperta meio bruscamente, abriu desnorteada. Três arrancars com jeito de poucos amigos, também um tanto entediadas no palácio.

- Aizen-sama deixou a gente brincar com você um pouquinho, esse lugar anda muito chato ultimamente...  
- ... e você parece ser bem divertida, pra compensar tamanho investimento...  
- ... vamos ver se vale tanto mesmo. - Apache, Mile-Rose e Sunsun, a última trazendo três tesouras sob as mangas.

- Hajike, Tobiume! - surpresa, a zampakutou desaparece, surgindo em seu lugar um par de leques de osso e renda, de aproximadamente meio metro de comprimento de haste. Em pânico, ela recua pelo quarto até a cortina, adentra a varanda... Encurralada contra a sacada...

_- Observe, Peach, observe! O que mudou?_

A gueixa lampejara diante de seus olhos. Lamentou-se.

- Gomen ne, eu perdi.

Pulou a sacada.

E não caiu. Ela flutua, flutua! Abriu os leques, bruscamente, e subiu, como se batesse asas. _Flores voadoras_, agora fazia sentido. Voou pra longe, pro alto da cúpula de alguma torre. E lá ficou... Por não saber descer.

- É, Tobiume-sama, agora fudeu! Ahuahuahuahuahuauahuahuahuahuahuahua!...

***

N/A: Sim, Hinamori dando pescotapa e falando palavrão... culpa do hollow, culpa do hollow... Próximo capítulo eu juro que escrevo coisa mais interessante que a síndrome Peter Pan da tampinha, tá ^^ Kissu, pyon!~


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichiwa, aqui é Yulliah e ese capítulo foi suaaaaaaado . Arigatou, Allan-Aizen-taichou, por me dar a parte divertída do capítulo ^^ Milhões de participações especiais, e mais galhofa que o normal. A fada da felicidade pedante me mordeu, gomen ne...

Trilha sonora:

- Gonna make you sweat, C + C Factory *interpretação especial de Zoomari Lulu*

- E o seu trance favorito, o mais psicodélico o possível.

Ps.: Vocês lembram quem é o Kubo Tite, ne? Ok, os Akatsuki não são dele, nem meus, foi só um presentinho pra minha irmã.

***

- Mas que porra... Um armário inteiro, metade dos vestidos rasgados... Tão querendo me fuder, é isso, tão curtindo com a minha cara nessa porra... não bastasse isso, ainda perco a minha shikai prum par de leques voadores... Vai demorar pra eu...  
- Demorar pra quê, posso saber?  
- Ahnnnnn, é... nossa, Aizen-taichou, tão... tanto tempo, hehe, mas heim, em que popoposso ser útil? - riso amarelo das desculpas esfarrapadas, era quase certeza de encrenca, não fosse o esboço de sorriso no rosto de Sousuke.

- Vista-se com o que estiver inteiro, hoje você vai tomar chá conosco. E exibir seus novos dotes pra nós... Ah, Halibel ficou muito curiosa com que ouviu das meninas, estamos ansiosos.

Uma gueixa em trapos e despenteada gargalhava do espelho.  
- Não tem a menor graça.  
_**- Claro que há, hahahahahahahahaha, cachorrinho amestrado! Peach ou poodle? Poodle Peach? Hahahahahahahahahahaha!**_  
- Quem é você, afinal? - a encara. Definitivamente, essa não era a sua Tobiume.  
- _**Yare, yare, sou quem você já deveria saber... haha...**_

Desapareceu. E deixou pra trás a vontade de um grande trago de saquê.

***

Tentando tirar aquela criatura bizarra da cabeça, Hinamori seguiu o dia tentando praticar suas novas habilidades. Depois de vários tombos e cenas patéticas com o par de leques, chegou a uma espécie de dança, com leves flutuações, e um certo controle de altura de voo. Separou o vestido mais inteiro, maquiou-se, pôs a sua coleira e se encarou no espelho. Esperou ver Tobiume, mas apenas ouviu uma gargalhada sarcástica. Suspirou e esperou ser chamada, deitada na cama, olhando pro teto, e não tardou muito ali.

Estavam reunidos pro chá, no salão, todos os espadas. Parecia ter sido uma reunião particularmente estressante, a face de fadiga era visível em todos, excerto Aizen, Gin (sempre sorrindo), e Aaroniero, que não costuma ter cara mesmo.

- Depois dessa exaustiva reunião de negócios, vamos começar mais uma Sexta Casual, não é assim que eles chamam lá no mundo humano?  
- Hai, Aizen-sama.  
- Ok, vamos a Sexta Casual... Gin, por gentileza...  
- Aaro-kun...  
- Nem vem, Gin.  
- Ah, onegaaaaai...  
- Hunf, tá tá, faz duma vez.

Saltitando pela sala, Gin acende uma lâmpada sob a cúpula na cabeça do espada, espalhando luzes coloridas pala sala. Zoomari puxa a música no fundo da sala:  
- Everybody dance now!  
Grimmjow nas picapes, Zoomari arrasando na performance, com as fraccións, Loly, Menoly e companhia de backing vocals. Barragan e Ulquiorra pareciam chateados. Aizen tenta levantar o astral, empurrando xícaras de chá gelado pra eles.

- Ah, qual é, gente? Show time, aproveitem!  
- Hunf, quando eu era um hollow jovem e bem disposto, a gente trabalhava, não era essa esbórnia o tempo todo, a gente era muuuuito mais responsável...  
- Etcetcetc, afff, que chato... e você, Ulqui?  
- Eu pedi pro Grimmjow tocar Simple Plan e ele me mandou catar coquinho, Aizen-sama...  
- Ulquiora?  
- Hai, Aizen-sama?  
- Vai catar coquinho. Melhor, trás a Hinamori pra gente tirar uma casquinha.  
- Hunf, tá bom, já vou, snif...  
- Muito bem, senhoras, senhores, Gillians, Menos Grandes, Adjucas e Vasto Lordes... um grande abraço pros companheiros da Akatsuki especialmente convidados pra assistir essa noite de estréia especial...  
- Haaaaaaaaaaaai! - em coro, o conjunto de sobretudo no canto do salão.  
- ...Tenho a honra de apresentar a mais nova atração da casa, especialmente vinda da Soul Society, e em temporada permanente. Sim, ela é Sexy, ela é quente, e poderia te levar pra cadeia se sair sem seus documentos! Eu apresento... Hinamori Momo, e seus fabulosos leques!

Hinamori está no centro da sala, Ulquiora aponta um canhão de luz na sua direção. Constrangida, ela cobre o rosto com um dos leques, corando. A platéia delira. Menos Nnoitra.

- Mas isso tá virando um verdadeiro puteiro... Essa gemeção pelos quartos toda noite, essas fedelhas se esfregando pelos cantos, dancinha de leque... LAS NOCHES BAR E BOITE! pff, vou dormir antes que comece o strip total de 15 em 15 minutos.  
- Ainda bem que eu não vi isso... - completa Tousen, desnecessariamente.  
- Inveja é uma m... - Gin começa pelo canto dos lábios...  
- Cala boca e não se complica, Ichimaru - ... e Aizen interrompe - Vamos lá, Peach, me surpreenda!

_- Vamos, vamos, como ensaiamos..._

_**- Vai, sua tonta, aproveita a chance! Aproveita e se exibe, feito a verdadeira piranha vadia que você é! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!**_

- Aiaiai, saiam da minha cabeça... mas heim, Grimmjow, música alta, por favor.

Pensara em fazer a dança meiga e adorável que treinara com Tobiume durante o dia, mas, com as luzes e o som alto, a imagem da queixa deturpada não saia da sua cabeça. Show must go on, então insistiu com os recursos que lhe foram dados. Ao sou de um violentamente alto psy trance, escolhido a dedo pelo dj da noite, ela começou devagar, levantando discretas correntes de ar, levantando as barras do vestido. Primeiro mostrando os tornozelos de leve, girando, parecia flutuar, mas sem sair do chão. As luzes piscavam, as batidas, rápidas e alucinógenas, ela murmurava pra si mesma, como se lembrasse passos. Murmurava e girava, próxima aos que assistiam. Ventava cada vez mais dentro da sala. As luzes apagaram de vez, como se hovesse uma pane nos sistemas. Ela começou a emanar fios de luz. Aproximando-se de cada um dos presentes, envolveu cada um, um por um, com as luzes, como se fossem fios palpáveis. Depois de segundos, as luzes se dissolviam. Demorou tempo particular dançando diante de Ulquiorra, Aizen e da cadeira onde Ichimaru deveria estar acomodado. Só naquela hora foi notada a sua ausência.

A música diminuiu de marcha, e os movimentos também serenaram. O ar se encheu de perfume de cerejeira e ameixa, e finalmente ela tirou os pés do solo, flutuando a dois palmos do piso. As asas soltas das saias balançavam ao sabor do ar, mostrando panturrilhas, joelhos, princípios de coxas torneados por horas de exercícios e pela pouca idade. As barras do vestido oscilaram particularmente alto, e notaram-se os olhos brilhando de maneira cobiçosa de Aizen, Grimmjow... e Halibel.

- Halibel, Halibel... tome vergonha nessa cara. - alertou em tom divertido.  
- Gomen ne, Aizen-sama, mas você sabe, é meio difícil...  
- Essa é minha, e eu vou pensar muito a respeito antes de emprestá-la aos seus caprichos.  
- Hai, Aizen-sama...

A música tornou a acelerar, até Aizen suspernder a mão, e interromper o show. Aplausos entusiasmados de parte da platéia, particularmente os membros da Akatsuki, Deidara assobiando com os dedos mindinhos, e Toby implorando um "Mais um! Mais um!" . Stark roncava ruidosamente, acomodado de maneira que imagina-se que ele dormia antes até da festa começar. Gin retornara a sala com o reacender das luzes, trazendo mais jarras de chá. Aizen toma a palavra:

- Sim, impressionante, melhor que o que as meninas disseram. Mas... eu particularmente preferiria algo mais ortodoxo da próxima vez, essas invencionices eletrônicas não me agradam muito, sim?  
- Hai, Aizen-taichou...  
- Ótimo, bom ter entendido tão rápido. E, acredito que vai ser melhor pra você, porque vai ser uma apresentação mais íntima, e com menos panos, pra você dançar mais a vontade. - ela engole seco - Agora, vem cá buscar a sua recompensa, vem... de quatro, devagar. Bom, muito bom, boa menininha...  
- Toby is a good boy too!  
- Que que eles estão fazendo aqui ainda?

Exéquias os cercam, e em frações de segundos, não resta nem um fio de cabelo do grupo. Gritos distantes são ouvidos, mas ninguém se importa.

Retorna a paz de uma refeição normal na sala. Tudo como antes, Espadas à mesa, e Hinamori comendo no pires, no tapetinho a esquerda de Sousuke.

- Ok, acabou de comer, agora vamos brincar um pouquinho.  
- Não, taichou, ainda não acab...  
- A-ca-bou, Hinamori-kun, e vai pagar pela pirraça. Ulquiorra, por favor, prepare o quarto.

E os três se retiram, para o início dos trabalhos da noite.

***

*Shinigami Golden!*

Depois de bastante tempo rastejando pelo deserto *e um breve colapso, onde foi prontamente ajudado por Pesche e Dondochakka* Hitsugaya finalmente está a poucos metros dos muros de Las Noches. Maravilhado, ou quem sabe, aliviado, ele rola no chão, gargalha, e atira punhados de areia pra cima. De repente, o ar se rasga ao seu lado, abrindo a porta de uma garganta, por onde sai, pisando elegantemente e muito bem disposto, Kyouraku Shunsui.

- Ore, Hitugaya-kun, a Rangiku tá aos prantos lá no Sereitei, você deixou todo mundo preocupado... Por onde você andou, cara?  
- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarhg!!!!!!! URAHARA, MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pelo vão que se fechava aos poucos, um eco fraco resvalou pra loja em Karakura.

- Diz pra mim que você não fez de propósito...  
- Etooo... bem, eu fiz, mas a baixinha precisava de um tempo sozinha, oras. Chá ou leite, Yoruichi-san?  
- Ahhhh, baka.


End file.
